


Promise me you'll hold my hand

by transgendergerard



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Roger Taylor, M/M, Roger Taylor x male reader, Roger Taylor x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: You and Roger have been going out for a few months now, but you haven’t met the rest of the band and Roger always talks about you during practice, so you finally meet everyone at a party at Freddie’s house and you’re not sure what you have gotten yourself into.





	Promise me you'll hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my second Roger fic and I'm really excited because tbh this is my first proper smut scene if you know what I'm talking about... it's towards the end tho so if you don't like to read that you can skip it! I also have two more weeks left of school before we get off for break so that means I can 100% focus on my fics soon! 
> 
> So please send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Title is from Bloom by Troye Sivan!

You’ve been with your boyfriend Roger for about 6 months now and known each other for longer. You were close friends during childhood and teenage years but for a couple years you two didn’t speak to each other after you went off to a college far away from your hometown and Roger decided to stay home for school. A few years went by where you two just didn’t talk and you always wondered about Roger was doing now until a friend told you about this new band that is playing at a local bar and asked you if you wanted to go with her. When she gave you the flyer you recognized the name of the drummer right away. You admittedly said yes to her and was looking forward to seeing Roger’s band. After that show, you decided to hang out outside to see if you could find Roger and it wasn’t hard to find your former best friend. It didn’t take long for Roger to remember who you were either. After that show, you were friends again and managed to hang out often. It’s now 6 months later and you two are officially boyfriends. Growing up you kept your feelings for Roger a secret because you knew people would say stuff about a boy liking another boy, and honestly, you were surprised how good you hide your feelings. One night when you and Roger were alone in your apartment you expressed your feelings to each other and after that, you decided you wanted to be each other boyfriends. You were a little worried at first, but now you couldn’t imagine not having Roger in your life like this. Even if not a lot of people knew, you two knew how much you loved each other and that was enough for you, but sometimes you worried it wasn’t enough for him.

Currently, you two were cuddling on your couch in your apartment listening to an album from a new band your friend told you about. You were safe in Roger’s arms trying to fall asleep when you noticed your boyfriend’s worried look on his face. You stared at him for a minute before speaking up. 

“Rog, what’s wrong?” You asked. 

Your boyfriend stops playing with your hair and stares at you. 

“What do you mean, what’s wrong, y/n?” He asked back. 

“It looked like you were thinking about something that is worrying you. Do you want to tell me something?” 

“Oh, I kinda do but I don’t know what your reaction will be.” 

“Well, I can’t a reaction to something if you don’t tell me what it is, Rog!” 

Your boyfriend took a deep breathe before he speaks up again. 

“Would you mind if I take you to this party our new lead singer is throwing? I’ve met your friends, but you haven’t met mine yet and I feel like we’ve been together long enough when you should know them.” He finally says. 

“Oh, um, I would love to meet your friends Roger.” You replied. 

“Are you sure? I know how you feel about coming out and how scared you are whenever you do It, so I didn’t want to make you do something you weren’t okay with.” 

“No, Rog, I’m totally okay with meeting your friends. And you told me Freddie’s gay, right? So, I hope they’d be okay with us.” You say with a hopeful smile on your face. 

“well, uh, I actually talk about you all the time during practice so I’m sure they’d be okay with us,” Roger says with a little laugh. 

”Of course, you do, Roger. I would think it would be hard to try and not talk about me.” You replied. 

“Oh, really?” Your boyfriend replied with a smirk. 

“Yes, really. I’m just that great.” You laughed into his chest. 

“Sadly, I will have to agree with you.” He laughs too. 

“So, when is this party Freddie is planning?” You ask. 

“This weekend on Saturday, only the band and close friends. Should be a small group of people.” Roger replies.

“That’s good. I’m excited to go to it then.” You say. 

“Me too, y/n. I’m sure it will be great.” Roger replies.  
You move your head from his chest to look up at him. You stare at him for a minute and can’t help but love the smile on his face. You decide right then to kiss him. It was quick but full of love and passion and Roger quickly kissed back. You break it as soon as you started it. 

“Rog, I think we should probably move to the bedroom if we’re going to sleep all day…” 

“Just sleep? Are you sure?” He asks. 

“Yes, I’m sure, I’m still tired from work yesterday.” You replied. 

“Sure, I guess we can just sleep.” He says. 

You two get up from the couch and you go to turn off the record player. You then follow Roger to your bedroom already thinking about what Saturday has in store. 

Just like that, it was the day of Freddie’s party and you didn’t think you could be as nervous as you were, not even when you first told your parents that you were bisexual. Maybe because these were Roger’s bandmates and you knew that they will always be in his life and you hope you can always be in his life too. So, it would be important to you if you gave off a good first impression to them. Which is why it is taking you longer than usual to pick out an outfit. You didn’t pick anything too fancy or out of the ordinary for you since it was a small group of close friends. You decided on a pair of maroon pants, a gray button-down, and your normal pair of boots that you always wear. You were in your bedroom looking at yourself in your mirror trying to fix your hair when you hear the doorbell ring. Meaning your boyfriend was here to pick you up. You ran out of your room to the living room to open the door. 

You opened the door and your boyfriend stopped for a minute to look at you. You normally don’t care about what you wear, but since you were meeting new people you wanted to look your best. 

“Hey, Roger.” You say with a smile. Sill fixing your hair. 

Your boyfriend looks like he doesn’t know what to say. Which you hope is a good thing. 

“Oh, y/n, hi. You look – You look amazing.” He finally says. 

“Um, thanks, Rog. I really wanted to give a good first impression.” You say with a smile. 

“Don’t worry, love, I’m sure you will.” He replies. 

He walks into the living room, so he can kiss you. He moves his arms and put them around your waist and move one of his hands, so he can move your head up, so he can kiss you. This time it was heated, and you felt like it could lead to something more. Which you didn’t mind if it did, but you two had a party to go to and everyone would be sad if you two didn’t come. You continued to kiss Roger until you needed to breathe and spoke up. 

“Rog, I would love to continue this, but we kinda have a party to go to.” You say. 

“I don’t think Freddie would be mad if we were late…” Your boyfriend said with a wink. 

“I do think he would mind if we came in just as the party was ending. I promise we can continue this later.” You say as you kiss his cheek. You move so you can grab your jacket from the door. Roger moves with you, so he can put it on you. 

“Thanks, Rog. Now are we going or are you trying to make me go back to the bedroom?” You ask him. 

“We’re totally going. y/n.” He says. He opens the door and lets himself out. 

“See, y/n! I’m out the door, going!” He says, making you laugh. You grab your keys and finally go out the door and join your boyfriend for a night of adventures to come. 

You made it to Freddie’s house, which was not far from your own apartment. When Roger parked his car, your nerves came back and this time stronger than before. You start to do the thing that you do when you nervous and move your hand behind your neck and start moving your feet up and down. Your boyfriend notices this and decides to talk. 

“y/n, it’s going to be okay, love. They’re going to love you.” He says, moving his hand from the staring real to your face and kisses your forehead. 

“How are you so sure about that, Roger? They’ve never met me before.” You say nervously. 

“Yeah, but they know I love you, so they’ll love you too. Try to have a good time tonight, please. For me?” He pleases. 

“I’ll try, Roger.” You say. 

You and Roger unbuckle your seatbelts and get out the car and walk to the front door. You can already see the lights inside the house and hear the music playing inside. Your boyfriend moves one of his arms to your waist while he rings the doorbell. It wasn’t that long until Freddie came and open the door. 

“Roger, I’m so glad you came, darling!” He says when he goes and hugs Roger tightly. 

“Me too, Fred, and look who I brought!” He says moving his hands towards you. 

You give Freddie a small smile and a wave. Not sure what to say. 

“Oh, it’s y/n! We’ve heard a lot of good things about you, darling!” Freddie says while he gives you a hug. You laugh and say, “It’s all good things, I hope?” 

“Of course, I don’t think your boy Rog could say anything bad about you.” Freddie says as you two let go. You let out a breath at that. 

You walked into the house and was surprised at how big it was. You felt like a little kid in it, thinking how easy you could get lost in if you didn’t know where to go. But you were able to follow Freddie into a living room area where the rest of the band and other people were. 

Freddie made everyone stop talking once you and Roger came into the room.

“Everyone! Everyone! You may have noticed that a certain blonde hasn’t made his appearance for the night, but he finally decides to come!” Freddie says while pointing to Roger. Roger laughs and waves at everyone. 

“And if you may have noticed, there is another blonde boy here with him! Now ladies and gentlemen, don’t get too excited, these two blonde beauties have been together for the past 6 months! And this is our first-time meeting Roger’s boy!” He says.  
You laugh and hide your face in Roger’s neck. 

“That’s because we’ve only been together for that long, Freddie. We didn’t want to tell people too soon.” You say. Looking up at Freddie. 

“Well, anyways, we’re glad you’re here with us, y/n.” He says, and everyone claps. Roger kisses you on your check and strength his grip on your waist. 

“Come on Rog let’s go find a seat.” You say, trying to get his attention. He nods his head in agreement and lets you go find a seat. You walk to a couch with someone who you think looks like Brian, so you decide to sit next to him. 

“Uh, You’re Brian, right? Is it okay to sit here?” You ask. 

“Yeah, of course, y/n, you can! I’d assume Roger will be sitting here too?” He asks. 

“Yeah, eventually, I think he’s with Freddie trying to get a drink.” You say. 

After a while you find yourself having a good time. You and Roger spent most of the party together, but there were times where you were able to talk to people on your own as well, and that was an improvement for you. Right now, you were having a good time with Roger. You found yourselves on the 2nd floor in an abandoned bedroom. It was safe to say that Roger couldn’t wait for when you go back home to continue that kiss from earlier. You were laying on the bed, your shirt has found its way to the floor while Rog still has his own. But for some reason, you didn’t mind that. All that you cared about was your boyfriend’s lips on yours and his hands on your hips. You moved your hands, so they were on your boyfriend's shirt, luckily you both wore shirts with buttons on them, so they were easy to take off. You decided to take control of this situation and flip you two. Your boyfriend was now the one on his back and you found yourself in between his legs, clearly showing who was going to be in control. 

“Rog, is it okay if we?” You asked. 

“Yes, y/n, it’s okay if we do that.” He says. 

You start to kiss your boyfriend’s neck. You start at his ear which you knew he loved it when you did that and moves down to his collarbone. Then you moved to his chest and went down. You went down as far as his hips where you started to leave a mark there. He began to moan your name and tighten his grip on your hair until you heard a knock on the door. You cursed yourself and sat up from your place on the bed. 

“What, y/n? Why’d you stop?” Your boyfriend asked, almost out of breath. 

“I think someone’s here.” You whisper. 

You move from your place in between his legs and moved to the spot next to him on the bed. Acting like you two weren’t doing anything. 

The door opens and of course, it was Brian and John, thankful at least Freddie wasn’t there. You were the one to speak up first. 

“Hello, boys! Did Freddie send you two here to give us a message?” You say. 

Brian is the one who replies. 

“Yeah – he uh – he says people should start to get going now that it’s late.” He says while trying to not look at the state you and Roger were in. John too. 

“Thanks, boys. We’ll be on our way shortly!” You say. They quickly nod their heads and left. 

Roger decided it was his time to talk. 

“I’m sure they weren’t expecting that when they walked in.” He said while moving to your side on the bed, so he was on top of you. Hiding his face in your neck. 

“Really? An empty bedroom on the 2nd floor of a party house? It was like this room was designed for people to come in and fuck in it.” You say.  
He starts kissing you again while you were still talking. You wished you could kiss him back, but you knew it was time for you two to go. 

“Roger, we really do have to go now. My apartment isn’t that far away, can’t you want until we get there?” You ask him with your best puppy dog eyes.  
He sighs and gives off the bed, putting his clothes back on. You do the same and put your jacket back on and open the door. You two walk down the stairs and go to the front entrance of the house trying to leave when a familiar voice feels the room. 

“Last to come and last to leave boys?” Freddie asks the two of you. 

“Wait, I thought Brian said everyone was just now starting to leave?” You said in confusing. 

“No, darlings, everyone else left an hour ago. I thought I’d let you two have at it upstairs.” He says with a laugh. You blush, and Roger laughs with Freddie. You can’t believe you let yourself get that far. 

“It’s safe to say we had a good time, y/n. Would you say?” Roger asks you. 

“Yeah, I’d say so. I mean just look at you…” You say thinking about the marks you left your boyfriends body. 

“Yeah, just think about the party we’ll have once we get home.” He says grabbing his keys from his pocket. You just laugh, make sure to say goodbye to Freddie and Brian before you leave to continue the party somewhere else.


End file.
